A New Beginning
by LucindaDarkhive19
Summary: "You've been forsaken by God, why are you still holding on to Life?" The man asked whilst gripping the blade that dripped with holy water. "I was forsaken the moment I was born, I will continue living until I see fit to end my own life. No one has that control, but me." She replied before doing what she never thought she would.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

 **HELLOOOOOOO MY PEOPLE! I'm so sorry I haven't been active at all pretty much T_T my schedule was just so friggin hectic, not to mention I was barely home long enough to write. As an apology I give you my very first Fan-fic on the anime Shiki *^* If you haven't watched it I would recommend it as a lovely anime to watch.**

 **Anyways ^_^ enjoy the story I DO NOT OWN SHIKI (but I wish I did..)**

10-1

9:30

The night was young, whilst two young women fled their home. The large, lavish mansion crumbling against the flames that smothered the whole building. It was absolutely awful, the pain and agony the younger woman of the two felt. She didn't know exactly how to feel, but she knew she didn't feel happy. The fire department had arrived shortly after the older sibling rescued her sister from the burning complex, but as for the other members of her family.. It was too late for them. They were struggling to put out the massive fire due to the high dry winds of the summer, as far as the girls were concerned they should've just let the building burn to ashes. At least their relatives would rest in peace.

 _They killed mother and father, and big brother too.. I won't forgive them.._

 _How could this have happened? I was only gone for a few hours to close a deal with the producer.._

"Excuse me, Miss Koizumi? Do you know what started the house fire?" The man spoke, but the woman remained silent. Her turquoise eyes dull and lifeless as she stared at the now scorched building, memories of her family and their days in the said house running through her head.

"MIss Koizumi, please I need you to answer the question." The fireman gently took hold of her arm, trying to bring her out of her trance but the gentle shaking was only making her angry.

"The house fire was started by an explosion! Someone murdered my family! Now leave me alone!"

Her sadness stricken eyes quickly changed to angry ones, the color tinting to a soft red as she took the man by his collar and threw him back towards the house. His constant questioning had annoyed her to her breaking point and she was angry, not at him particularly, but at the world at the moment. She didn't want anyone bothering her or her sister, finally in her eternal life she wanted some peace and quiet. A slow and steady life, she just wanted to sleep the day away without hearing the yelling and shouting of her father at her brother. The chiding of her mother had done its great deal of wearing out her nerves as well.

"Onee-sama. There's no reason to throw your anger on to the man, he just wanted to know what started the fire.." The younger girl finally spoke. Her voice devoid of any emotion at all, she didn't know how to feel, all of her emotions were intermixed and the best choice to her was to get rid of her emotions until she figured them out.

Slowly she made her way over to the fallen man and knelt down before him, "Could you get someone to reconstruct the mansion? I would appreciate it if they rebuilt it exactly as it was before, please and thank you." The young girl left no room for arguments for she'd already made her way back to her older sister.

"Where are we supposed to go, Mizuki? We can't stay here in the mansion while they reconstructed and there's no other place we can go without leaving the-"

"Will you stop being so negative for once in your life, Miyako. Grandmother and grandfather lived in the country right? Their house has been vacant for a while now, and our parents own the land there besides didn't they reconstruct the building?"

Though her words were harsh and sharp, she was right. She was the older sister after all, not to mention the next heir in line to continue the Koizumi clan.

"Yeah, now that you mention it they did. So, shall we pack and head there?"

The question was rhetorical. The girls had nothing to pack, but they did need clothes to change in to they didn't like it much when they weren't able to change into fresh clothing much like many other people.

 **So.. They're off to Sotoba.. After a well deserved shopping trip of course.**

 **Megumi: Shopping in the big city?!**

 **Me: Yes, Megumi-chan. Shopping in the big city, but you can't go.**

 **Megumi: Awww, no fair!**

 **Me: Not yet anyways. Heh. Anyways! R &R pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 just for you! Hey that rhymed, haha I do not own Shiki (Still wishin' I did though)**

10-3  
4:45pm

The sun was shining brightly down on the creamy skin of Miyako Koizumi, who was currently laying out on the roof of the Koizumi complex. Her curvaceous body covered in nothing but a dark navy blue bikini. They'd arrived in Naka-Sotoba the previous evening, and to the girls surprise the entire town was pretty much deserted. But they could honestly care less, the drive was long and tiring causing the girls to be exhausted by the time they got there.

"You know, it isn't lady like to lay out in nothing but a swimsuit!"

The familiar voice brought Miyako out of her light slumber in the sun, one of her bright turquoise eyes slowly opened to see the built figure of none other than Toshio Ozaki.

"Oh? And who says that, Ozaki-kun?" She wondered, a small smirk forming on her ageless features.

"Oh you know, the villagers, and anyone else that thinks being half naked for the public eye to see is inappropriate." He looked up at her, a gentle smile to his face as he admired his long time childhood friend.

She hasn't changed a bit, still as beautiful as she was in high school.

"Mother dearest heard you were back and asked me to invite you to dinner."

She raised her eyebrow at that request, she knew his mother favored her over his wife, but if the old woman was planning on throwing her and Toshio into an arranged marriage she could forget it.

"As in a welcome back dinner?" Miyako's voice was filled with curiosity as she eyed the man below her, his doctors coat was stained in blood, but barely noticeable. Probably from one of his patients.

Toshio nodded, he knew that they wouldn't be anything more than friends. Besides his heart belonged to Kyoko, despite Miyako being the more attractive of the two. "What else kind of dinner would it be?"

"Knowing your mother? I don't know.." Her cautious words caused him to chuckle and shake his head, she would never change, but he couldn't blame her his mother had tried countless times to get them together.

"I assure you, it'll only be a welcome dinner so please invite your family to come along with you" she smiled and nodded her head, rolling back to the center of the roof to finish off her nap. "I'll be there at 7 sharp"

* * *

7:00pm

"They're late." Takae grumbled, a frown plastered upon her wrinkled face she looked just about ready to bite someone's head off.

"Relax mother, it's only just now seven o'clock" Her son spoke before hearing a soft knock at the door. "Ah, see. Seven o'clock right on time" He spoke, looking up at the door before going to answer it.

"Why did you invite her again?" Kyoko asked with a bored tone, already picking at her food. She didn't care for the raven haired beauty much, not to mention her chivalry. The woman was too.. "Innocently seductive." She absolutely hated that about the woman.

"Because we're welcoming them back to the village, don't be rude." He replied to her as he ushered the two young women into the dining room.

She hasn't changed at all in all her years. Kyoko couldn't help but to frown at the woman that sat next to her younger sister.

Miyako noted the frown on Kyoko's face, but said nothing on the subject she knew how Kyoko was when it came to getting bad mouthed by her mother-in-law. It'd been awhile since she'd set foot in the Ozaki home, not since she snuck back out from her and Toshio's prom night.

The dinner had went by well and pleasant even for the two women who seemed to be at each other's throats.

* * *

8:45pm

"Oh goodness, look at the time! It's getting late, we should be heading home." Toshio glanced out his window and shook his head, "It's much too late for you to be going outside. You should stay until dawn."

"Stay until dawn? I appreciate you being worried Ozaki-kun, but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Miyako smirked lightly at him, patting the buttoned down front of her dress. "Still carrying around weapons I see." Oh.. Did I forget to mention that Takae disapproved of Miyako's use of weaponry? Not that the young woman cared much of what the older mrs. Ozaki thought of her, she honestly could care less. Besides the only reason she even socialized with the Koizumi's was because they had a daughter around Toshio's age and she wanted them to get together.

"Still as young as the earth, I see." She retorted with a quiet snort causing Kyoko to snicker and give Miyako an approving look. Takae gasped and began to sputter, her being lost for words as the two girls made their way out of the Ozaki mansion towards their own complex.

"Oh I forgot to tell them about the upcoming festival.. Ah, I'll tell them tomorrow" The Doctor shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, he was surprised by their sudden appearance and hopefully they wouldn't catch whatever was going around the village, but since they were city dwellers he wasn't particularly worried.  
 **  
Tatsumi: So, when am I gonna be introduced?  
Me: Soon.  
Tatsumi: How soon?  
Me: -shrugs- Soon.  
Tatsumi: -.- I could kill you, you are a mortal afterall.  
Me: -snickers- oh that's what you think. Anyway! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Prepares the stage for upcoming characters- Alright you all, do good for me!**

 **All chapter characters: Hai!**

 **Oh yeah, definitely should've said this in the beginning but, modern day AU**

10-8

6:00am

A week had pasted since the Koizumi sisters had made their return to Sotoba, and slowly began to settle back into village life. Though, some thing's never change..

"Ha!" Miyako grunted, kicking the dojo dummy in its side once before spinning on her heel to deliver a roundhouse to its head, knocking it clean off the dummy's shoulders.

"Sounds like you're letting out some frustration Onee-sama." Mizuki spoke before she picked up the dummy head that rolled to her feet, a blank expression on her soft ageless face as her fingers gently curled around the dummy's head. Her perfectly manicured nails gently tapping on the plastic before handing it back to her sister.

"Frustration? Maybe, I know that I'm not fully over being angry yet." The raven haired girl placed the head back on the shoulders of the dummy and looked over at her sister, "Care for a spar?"

She picked up a couple of bamboo sticks her facial expressions remaining the same as they ever were. "I guess, if you're up for the challenge." She twirled then gracefully then got into a stance, her legs slightly bent as one sword crossed her own face and the other was behind her. She was already plotting thousands of scenarios which ended up with her sister letting her frustrations out, well as much as possible anyways.

Miyako nodded slightly, a soft sigh coming from her lips as she lifted a staff into her hands, getting back into the groove of training without her parents would definitely prove to be difficult but she'd get used to it at some point. Not only that, she also had to make sure Mizuki was fed regularly. "Ready when you are." Her voice was calm and tranquil but she was analyzing the situation at hand and planning counterattacks to her strikes. She took one step and before Miyako knew it Mizuki was attacking consistently and powerfully. Not giving Miyako an inch of breathing room. Not that they needed it, she would whip her sister back into shape, even clay has to be beaten to be perfect after all. Miyako blocked the strikes and took a breath, her eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance, the raven haired woman continued counteracting each of her sisters strikes her turquoise eyes darkening to a dark blue before sweeping the staff under her feet. A barely audible breath was heard before Mizuki landed back on her feet after she righted herself, she quickly counteracted and placed a heavy kick to her side. Of course Miyako barely, just barely expected this. Without enough time to dodge accordingly she sucked in her stomach, hollowing out the pain that would've most likely broke her ribs. She grit her teeth, quietly grunting before she grabbed Mixuki's foot and threw her across the room.

"Gah!" Mizuki let out a strangled gasp, it wasn't hard enough to break anything, but it still hurt. "Fucking hell, Miyako.." Mizuki mumbled, taking a few quick breaths she looked up, her own sky blue eyes darkening. The Raven haired woman stared at her sister for a while before taking slow, careful steps towards her. "You aren't using your full potential, Mizuki." She spoke as she knelt down in front of her sister, her own dark blue eyes dulling with lack of emotion. "How would you know? I only agreed because you looked angered." The navy blue haired woman retorted blankly. Slowly Miyako stood again, sighing softly before letting a slight cold hearted laugh leave her. "I looked angered? Oh you naive little girl, you truly know nothing about your sister. Do you?" Her words made her clench her fist in anger and look down into her lap, truth be told, Miyako was correct. She didn't know much about her older sister. She only knew the surface.

A few outside gasps were heard letting them know that they'd acquired a crowd. _Village folk are so nosy.._ Miyako mused, she couldn't exactly place her finger on it, but she knew that the villagers were drawn to them. Their odd natural beauty, their ageless features, it was new and strange to them. She knew it. "Mizuki." She finally chimed once again, "If you continue on the path you're on it'll only lead you to your self-destruction. One where I would have to devour you as your older sister."

Mizuki's eyes flashed with realization before glazing over in pure anger and rage, looking up at her older sister, she stood. "Yes, look at me just like that. Now come!" The younger woman darted forward the bamboo sticks in her hand, held in a defensive manner; she made quick jabs at her sister keeping her on her toes. But if one could look closely enough they would see that even then, the girl was trying to hold back.

This angered the raven, "What? Are you afraid to hurt your superior? If so, you might as well lay down and die." She hissed, narrowing her eyes at her sister. (A/N: **Savage bruh.** ) Miyako's words caused hushed whispers to erupt from outside their opened dojo doors, though it didn't bother either of the girls. In fact the words only seemed to have enraged the younger girl even more, her swift tactical jabs finally turned into full blown punches until she swung both her bamboo stick in an 'X' across her sisters chest causing her to be pushed back with a quiet grunt.

Finally sated the two halted their battle, pants for air filled the room, and then one breath stopped. Miyako, having caught her breath much faster than Mizuki, smirked. Taking her leave she looked towards the gathered villagers, "From now on. If we spar, you will fight as if you want to destroy my very existence."

This confused the younger girl, just what was her sister preparing her for? Never had she seen Miyako so, so.. Menacing. In that moment her older sister truly scared her, not only did her words hit a hard spot with Mizuki, but they also compelled her. Everything her Father and Mother had taught her was nothing compared to what Miyako just showed her. _She's still stronger than me at the end of the day..._

"But, Onee-sama-" She was cut short at the beginning of her sentence, the look Miyako gave her froze her with fear, her angered yet emotionless eyes widening slightly. "For if you don't, someone far stronger than I will come and destroy you without lifting a finger." The words were harsh but true, even though she could hardly believe that anyone was stronger than Miyako; combined military and assassin training she was the ultimate weapon. A threat to even The Council if she so saw fit.

"Um, excuse me.." A voice spoke, perking the attention of the two women that just finished sparring. A young man, tall, turquoise hair the same color as Miyako's and striking yellow eyes. "Yes, can I help you?" Mizuki chimed up seeing as Miyako had disappeared back into the house, she raised an eyebrow at him as her arms crossed over her chest. He was a strange one, something about him just felt, off. But for the undead life of her she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh, yes! How rude of me, my name is Tatsumi. I'm the head servant of the Kirishiki household, I was on my way back home when I came across you and your sisters match." He spoke as he bowed respectfully to her, causing Miyako to step back a bit. She didn't like it when people bowed her her, though she was a noble she and others bowed her practically all the time, she just didn't like it.

"And?" The woman urged, trying to get him to continue before her irritated sister returned and scared him out. "Ah, right, well my mistress was wondering if you and your sister would entertain her and her family with dinner." He replied, finally standing to his full height. "If she really wanted us to attend shouldn't she have come herself?" The cold voice of a raven haired beauty chimed, she had her arms crossed as she stared down the blue haired man that entered their home.

"Oh, she would've! But you see my mistress is very frail and it would've taken much too long for her to come and ask you herself. I apologize for any inconvenience she thought sending me would be more efficient." He explained, earning a less menacing look from the raven. "Mhm.." This made Tatsumi stiffen, _she's quite the skeptic._ "So do we have an acceptance?" In any other situation the man would've folded under the pressure, the woman in front of him was no joke. _A formidable ally indeed._

"I suppose so. We'll be there at say, six thirty?" Miyako spoke, losing her dark look for a more relaxed and cool expression. Toshio had told her about the new family that moved in in the middle of the night, odd was an understatement. She and her sister were creatures of the night themselves, but they wouldn't jeopardize the uprising of suspicion. "That sounds lovely, I'll make sure they receive the information and prepare accordingly." And with that the blue haired man disappeared.

Miyako narrowed her eyes at the spot the man once stood, her stomach tied in knots causing her immense displeasure. _Something's not right about him._ "Prepare your swords Mizuki, I have a feeling we might need them." The navy blue haired woman looked at her sister curiously, the hardened look in her eyes made the girl worry, had there been an air that she was unaware of in the atmosphere?

* * *

5:30

"Shimizu.." He whispered to the young woman that rested against him, she stirred slightly a soft moan escaped her lips as she slowly woke. With her mind foggy she felt a foreign object enter her, a sharp gasp left her lips as her eyes snapped open. Realization hit her hard finding that it was Tatsumi, or more specifically his cock had entered her.

 _It's that time already..?_ She thought before a thrust of his hips quickly hazed over her mind once again, she never lasted longer than an hour but luckily he never needed more than an hour of her time. The time they spent intimately wasn't anything special, just two monsters of darkness releasing their sexual frustrations.

Thankfully; when he finished with the bubblegum haired teen she went about her own business. She'd been ordered to kill the Tanaka's father, and she'd do so without fail. Besides, who would stop her? Akira and Kaori were mere children, and if Yuuki tried to stop her.. Well he already had plans for the Yuuki kid.

"Tatsumi, our guest will be here in an hour." Sunako spoke as she looked up at the man that currently stood in her doorway with a towel draped over his head. "Preparations are almost complete, Sunako. They'll be completed before our guest arrive" He replied, turning to go change into more proper attire. "Oh, and Tatsumi." Sunako called before the blue haired man got completely out of her eyesight. "Yes, Sunako?" He knew what she was about to say, but he couldn't help but to listen to the words she spoke next. "Make sure our guest have a splendid time, so great that they'll die."

 **And that's a wrap! Of the third chapter cx R &R please! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I'd like to say: Ho-ly shit. I didn't realize I had started posting the edited version of this story until I looked up my own name! xD Second of all I'd like to apologize to my readers for making you wait so long for a new chapter! Now, on to the storeh!**

* * *

 **Xxx**

 **6:30pm**

The two young women stood at the entrance of the Kirishiki manor, their eyes transfixed on the Victorian style decor. It awed them both to an extent, but alas it was rude to dwell in doorways. Gently lifting her hand she ever so slightly gave the door a gentle tap, if her theory was correct about the structure of the home she shouldn't have to actually hit the door. The door opened moments later as if the two men were standing there this whole time waiting for the girls to show up.

"Ah, the Koizumi sisters, welcome to my humble abode." A man with wild blue hair spoke, his dark red eyes placed Miyako on edge instantly and she gripped the blade hidden in her dress. "It's nice that you invited us here, Mr. Kirishiki.." She spoke with caution, her calculating eyes searching for any hint of a slip up. "Thank you for having us Mr. Kirishiki, we appreciate you being so kind. I apologize for my sister, she's just as many would say, curious." "It's quite alright, my dear, I see she has a fine eye for architect." He replied smiling gently at the curious girl. Finally snapping out of her trance, Miyako grabbed a hold of her sisters had and gently tugged her back behind her. "Onee-sama..?!" The younger girl looked up at her sister and bit her lip, 'What is she up to?' The younger sister looked rather worried for her older sister, she understood that there were things she still couldn't sense due to being the younger sibling. But acting irrationally really put her off.

 **Xxx**

"You all have a lovely home, Mr. Kirishiki." Miyako flashed him a calming smile and gently curtsied, "It's an honor." A few moments after the startling action the small group had made their way inside the manor, the girls awed at the interior it was beautifully decorated as a Victorian styled palace. "Like what you ladies see?" Seishiro asked softly, his gentle smile deceiving in more ways than one. That would be if one of the girls didn't know any better, Miyako, as much as she wanted to break both of their necks, knew better than to act irrationally. _'Tatsumi, is not as weak and ditzy as he appears..'_ Her turquoise colored eyes darkened for a moment before changing right back to their bright color. "Dinner will be served soon, misses, so please feel free to explore if you wish" The light blue haired man spoke, his arms pointing in either direction of the halls causing Mizuki to raise an eyebrow. "You said you were city dwellers, yes? Well, not many that I've come across allow their guest to just wander around their home." This gesture caused Tatsumi to slightly stiffen and Seishiro to look shocked, "We don't get many guest you see, so that's why we wanted you to feel free to have a look around, not to mention it seemed like you were quite interested in the structure of our home moments ago." He had a point, which is what Miyako hated "I see, then please, call us when dinner is ready."

 **Xxx**

They'd been wandering the halls for at least ten minutes, and no one had came to see how they were doing or fetch them for diner. The aroma of food was definitely high in the air, but something was.. Off about it. Miyako paused in her steps as she let her head drop against her chest, a small chuckle left her lips as she mumbled something along the lines of: "I knew I was right.." "Come on out.. I know you're there aren't ya, ya blood sucking bastards.." Moments later the girls had been surrounded, all the residents that had been turned were now looming over the two girls. "Miss Miyako, Miss Mizuki, I apologize for what I'm about to do to you."

The voice took the girls by surprise, which in turn was a horrible thing. Arms wrapped around the duo and held them tight, tighter than tight to be truthful. They felt like their ribs would be crushed if this hold proceeded to get any tighter.

Mizuki, being the faster thinker of the two by a second; took a breath and stomped on the foot of the male that'd captured her. The heel of her shoe dug into his bare foot tearing the skin causing a yell and a loud curse he released her allowing her to quickly turn and elbow him in his abdomen. Miyako fell in sync moments after her sister, her own heel making a rather horrendous gash in the foot of the male that'd grabbed her himself. Miyako then turned and grabbed the younger girls hand, making eye contact with her for a moment she grabbed the girls wrist firmly. Holding her ground, Miyako swung Mizuki like a bater hitting a home run across the heads of the Shiki that surrounded them. Finally breaking out of the circle they'd been surrounded in they made a mad dash for the exit.

"Leaving without saying "good-bye"? How rude." Tatsumi spoke, smirking softly as he stood in their way to the outside world. Miyako clenched her jaw and balled her hand into a fist, "Move." She pressed, her body calm but her eyes ablaze in anger. She didn't know what little game they were playing at, but her and her sister would not continue playing. "You know, if I didn't have the advantage on you I think I'd actually be intimidated by you." He spoke, his voice echoing through her head as his breath fanned her neck. _'When did he?!'_ Miyako turned her head only to grit her teeth as a small yelp of pain left her lips, a hand covered anymore of her protests only allowing muffled cries as she wiggled and thrashed against him. She turned her head away from him to look at her sister, another woman had appeared and grabbed her as well. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the woman sink her fangs deeper and deeper into her only remaining family members neck. _'No way in **hell** am I letting this continue any longer!'_

With a quick and sharp jab to Tatsumi's rib cage she grabbed his wrist once he released his hold on her other arm and neck, the Raven then twisted his wrist and flipped him on his back. Stunning him for the moment, and with that time she slid over and punched the woman in her jaw; unfortunately, ripping the fangs from her younger sisters neck, but freeing her regardless. Blood trickled down both of the girls necks whilst they ran out of the Victorian styled home, neither girl stopped until they reached their own home. Despite the dizziness and the urge to pass out they kept pushing knowing that the Shiki were most likely right behind them. They weren't wrong either. Miyako slammed the door shut just before a hand reached out to grab them, holding Mizuki close the older female slumped back against the door. Panting, out of breath and weakened beyond measures she could stand the girl closed her eyes, silently listening to the clawing at their door. "You can't stay in there forever Koizumi's.. You'll slip up at some point, and when you do, we'll get you." Tatsumi chuckled, calling off the others and heading back to the Kirishiki mansion. The Raven bit her lip, his words ringing in her ears. "I don't care what happens to me, but I won't let you get her." She whispered, gently running her fingers through the unconscious bluenette's hair before falling into a light slumber.

 ***^* And that's it for this chapter! R &R lovelies! Also don't worry, you'll get your romance in the upcoming chapters! :3**


End file.
